godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
Blood Rage
Blood Rage is a gameplay system introduced in God Eater 2 Rage Burst and can only be used by the protagonist. The system is a "final power-up mode" superior to even the Level 3 Link-Burst, though they can be active simultaneously. As the player battles Aragami, a meter called the "Evoke Rate" will increase. When it reaches 100%, the resonance control system can be activated. If activated, the player can then select a target Aragami, and one or more of the several specific conditions that must be chosen and fulfilled in order to gain a specific weapon damage increase and the activation of the Blood Rage power-up. These conditions - referred to as "Pledges" - range from dealing damage to breaking bonds, hitting it consecutively with Blood Arts, etc. and must be done to the targeted Aragami. Should one of the tab options be chosen, that Pledge and any other Pledges chosen must be fulfilled within 30 seconds. Failure to complete even one of the selected Pledges will fail the activation. Fulfilling the Pledges will use 100% of the meter, and failing it will still deplete the Evoke Rate. However, the amount lost is based on the pledge progress rate. The Evoke Rate meter can store up to 400% (in four stacks of 100%) and can be used for future missions. When Blood Rage activates, it will last 30 seconds (the power-up's remaining time is shown at the bottom left corner of the screen). Aesthetic changes in Blood Rage include a yellow semi-circle wing with a spiky structure on the player character's back, leaving a black and yellow stream of (presumably) Oracle Cells. When idle, the stream circles around the player's back and when moving around, it trails them. Also, a new song titled "Blood Rage" starts immediately when Blood Rage is activated. During Blood Rage, certain effects are applied to the player character. * Significant increase in melee damage. * Increased melee attack speed. * Invulnerability to any attacks. * OP cost of bullets will be reduced at a rate directly proportionate to how much of a damage multiplier you accrue. * The stamina cost of all actions that involve movement will be reduced to zero. * Can ground-step/roll infinitely without delay. * Devouring speed is increased (not to be mistaken for the charge-up time, which is already affected by a separate skill, but whenever a Devour Attack connects). Additionally, new abilities are obtained depending on the melee weapon equipped. * Short Blade - Enables a total of three consecutive air steps. Attack cancellation possible when stepping. * Long Blade - Ignores Aragami defense with Triangle attacks and reduces the OP cost of Impulse Edge. * Buster Blade - Greatly increases Square and Triangle attack speed and reduces activation time for Charge Crush. * Boost Hammer - Greatly increases Square and Triangle attack speed and reduces stamina required for all Boost Moves. * Charge Spear - Ignores Aragami defense and greatly increases Square attack speed. * Variant Scythe - Reduces stamina usage of all attacks during Extend Bite. These effects disappear by the end of Blood Rage's duration, where the player character staggers momentarily before being turned to normal. Miscellaneous * Blood Rage can be activated in both Gun form and Blade form. * The Evoke Rate will not increase during Blood Rage. * Burst can be active at the same time as Blood Rage. * Blood Rage does not stop your Burst meter from depleting. * Some Pledges are tied to a weapon's Blood Arts and are different to each respective Art. * Your teammates can help you fulfill the conditions—damage, combo hits, and devours performed by your teammates will count towards Pledge fulfillment. * If the Blood Rage ends during Boost Rush, you can continue Boost Rush without needing to activate Boost again. * While in Blood Rage, if you use a Blood Art that consumes your entire (remaining) stamina, such as CC • Boosted/The End, you will not enter Out of Breath state. However, depleting stamina by means of shooting with Trigger happy will make you Out of Breath. * Magatsu Kyuubi's leeching orbs will still lower your max HP. * Hitting Aragami corpses raises Evoke rate. * Aragami corpses count for the purposes of Pledge fulfillment. As an example, say you selected a Yaksha Tivra as the target for your vows, and you killed one out of a hypothetical two on the field. You can still use the corpse for Pledge fulfillment—damage infliction and combo hits count can be accrued through attacking the corpse. * Sometimes the Blood Rage activation Pledges can contain a restriction on usage of a certain form's regular attacks (ex: all Blade form attacks except shield-cancel Devour attack are unusable until Blood Rage is activated). The conditions for these "Rare Pledges" are mostly difficult, but the reward is great. Tips * Coordinate with your team when trying to fulfill Pledges. It's also much easier to fulfill the conditions when other players have achieved Blood Rage. * Timing and having knowledge of the Aragami and environment is also important, so as to prevent failing in completing the Pledges or not being able to fully use Blood Rage because the Aragami ran off and jumped to another part of the area, etc. * Find a way to immobilize the target Aragami as soon as the timer starts to fulfill the Pledges easier, whether it be using a Stun Grenade, Snare Trap, or others. * Since Blood Rage gives each weapon type distinct abilities, some Blood Arts are more capable of maximizing its bonuses. (For example, when you have the Long Blade equipped, Triangle attack Blood Arts can deal even more damage.) Here are some suggestions: 'Short Blade - 'Blood Splattering Dance (Square Blood Art). 'Long Blade - ' Gale Katana: Iron (Zero Stance Blood Art). 'Variant Scythe - E'ither Dead Weeder or God Slicer (Round Fang 1 Blood Arts). 'Boost Hammer - 'Tenderizer (Boost Rush Blood Art). 'Charge Spear - 'Hurricane Type A (Square Blood Art).Category:Game mechanics Category:God Eater 2 Rage Burst